


Stable

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Harry extends invitations, but Lucius never comes to family functions.





	Stable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Harry Potter nor am I profiting off this.

Molly teaches him how to make invitations extra pretty and appealing, but Lucius never comes to birthday parties or holidays. Narcissa arrives with apologies, excuses and gifts. 

Draco touches his wrist with cool fingers; his own apology. Harry watches everyone else fawn over their son. 

Narcissa hovers, waiting until the other guests depart before she pulls him into her lap. Her hugs are too tight, but he doesn't squirm or pull away. 

"We should let my parents keep him," Draco whispers, petting his wrist, "It might help him develop confidence." 

It would help develop confidence to have stable grandparents around.


End file.
